


Heart Attack

by Evanescent_Eternity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hint Fic (25 Words or Less), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanescent_Eternity/pseuds/Evanescent_Eternity
Summary: Hey, stop attacking me! I have a heart, you know?





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 Hey, stop attacking me! I have a heart, you know? And it’s a really sensitive one. So, please, don’t be this drop-dead gorgeous!

 

**Author's Note:**

> XD
> 
> Reviews and kudos are good things, heh.
> 
> ✧[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Euphoria_Chaser)


End file.
